ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel!
(Meanwhile at Daytona Beach, Melja, Wilga, Kelal, Sarla, Wenra and Volna have boarded a 6-Passenger SUV and are heading down the road to Disneyland Orlando. There wasn't any traffic here, but they did hear a meowing sound. Inside, the warriors hear the noise.) * Melja: Uh...guys? I don't think we're the only ones driving back to Disneyland. * Wenra: Sounds like some kind of animal. * Wilga: Uh-oh! I hope it's not bears! * Sarla: Or lions! * Kelal: Or... (Kelal looks out the window. Behind them is Swiper's Catmobile, bigger than it was. Driving it is Swiper. In the back seat are the Bobo Brothers.) Swiper's Catmobile! * Volna: Oh, man! That cat-car is really cat-ching up! * Melja: Let's get outta here!! * Wilga: It's like, the fastest villain car I've ever seen! * Wenra: Don't worry, we can outrun them with...our velocity! * Sarla: Yeah! (Cut to the control panel.) Velocity is how fast you're going in a certain direction. And race cars can go really fast, in any direction! (The scene cuts to an interface.) * Kelal: Uh-oh! The Catmobile is catching up! (A speedometer appears over the Catmobile.) * Wenra: (voiceover) Look. The Catmobile's velocity is 5, so to get away, we need our velocity to be more than 5. * Melja: I know! Let's make our velocity 3! * Wenra: (Another speedometer appears above the SUV.) Hmm... Is 3 more than 5? (Viewer responds "No.") No. That's not fast enough. We need more velocity. (The Catmobile bumps the SUV.) * Kelal: Yow! How about we speed up to 7? (The SUV's speedometer changes.) * Wenra: Let's see. Is 7 more than 5? (Viewer responds "Yes.") Yes! Let's make our velocity 7! (They speed up and lose track of the Catmobile.) * Wenra: Whoo-hoo! * Wilga: We did it! * Volna: Yay! * Kelal: Whoo-hoo! * Melja: All right! * Kelal: Yee-haw! They can't make it there now! (But the Catmobile is behind them and on their trail again, this time faster.) * Wilga: But look out! That cat vehicle is going faster. * Sarla: He's even faster than the first attempt! It's meow gives it more velocity! (The interface appears again. The SUV's speedometer stays put at 7, but The Catmobile's one appears again after it bumps the SUV.) * Wenra: Agh!! * Volna: Yah! * Wenra: The Catmobile's velocity is 8, so we'd better speed up! * Volna: Ooh! I'd want to go 10! * Wenra: Is 10 more than 8? (Viewer responds "Yes.") Yeah! Let's speed up to 10! (They speed up and lose track of the Catmobile again.) * Volna: Heeheehee! Bye, Swiper! * Melja: Phew. No fox and monkeys could possibly catch us now -- (But the Catmobile is behind them and on their trail for the third time, this time going even faster, thanks to its meow power.) * Kelal: Uh-oh. The Catmobile is going even faster! * Wenra: (The interface and The Catmobile's speedometer appears again.) Hubcaps! The Catmobile's velocity is 14! * Wilga: Maybe we should increase our velocity to 11! * Wenra: (The SUV's speedometer appears again.) Hmm... Is 11 more than 14? (Viewer responds "No.") No! We're gonna have to speed up more than that! (The Catmobile bumps the SUV again.) Ow! * Sarla: Hey, Wenra. What if we go... 24? * Wenra: Let's see. (The SUV's speedometer changes.) Is 24 more than 14? (Viewer responds "Yes.") Yes! 24 will make our velocity more than The Catmobile's. (The SUV speeds up and loses track of the Catmobile as the warriors are getting closer to Disneyland and Linma.) * Melja: Yeah! So long, Swiper! * Wenra: We're almost there! (But Swiper's Catmobile keeps on coming as Swiper pulls the lever. The vehicle's meowing makes it go faster by 1. The speedometer gets closer to 20, where the dynamite will blow up when it reaches it.) * Wilga: Come on! Let's get to the destination. Keep driving, Wenra! * Kelal: Almost there! Keep driving! (The cliffhanger appears. The last part cuts to The Tree of Life where Gandalf, Diaval, Simba and their friends were having lunch with the rest of the warriors.) * Linma: (voiceover) Tiana Webberley ruling the pen! Dynamite in the engine! Will the Catmobile be blasted? Will The Bobo Brothers be bombed? Will Swiper be blown to bits? It can't be true! Or can it? Don't miss the next Bat-Episode! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! (The movie then fades to black.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Cliffhangers Category:Raven: The Rise of Chucky Category:"Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel!"